James and the Giant Peach (With Luna and Violet)
by CentiSpiderFanGirl1
Summary: This is a VERY old story written. First off credit to ghostwolf23 from for creating the OC Luna. When she let me write this in DeviantArt(I'm SelenaArianaFanGirl)she allowed me to use this OC so credit for her!I own the OC Violet and nothing more!This is just a rewritten story.My apologies if there were typos.This is old.
1. Chapter 1

"Ugh,there has GOT to be something around here to eat." said Luna, her stomach starting to growl. "Man,I haven't eaten in two had to throw something away,right?"

Spiker walks out.

"AH!SPONGE!COME QUICK!IT'S THE WHITE WOLF!HURRY!HURRY!" yelled Spiker, calling out Sponge.

"Oh no!" said Luna, starting to run.

Sponge comes out and throws a kitchen knife at Luna and it hits her right hind leg and cuts it badly.

"AHHH!" she yells, still running.

She keeps running until she's out of sight and then looks down at her wound.

"It looks deep." she said, trying to put pressure on it,but winces at the pain. "I can barely put it down.I got to find a place to find."

She starts limping away until suddenly, near a hill where a tree is at she limps there and sees a little kitten with blondish fur and a black color with pink, purple and blue jewels on it and a purple star in the middle. The kitten was laying near the tree and looked like she passed gasps and walks towards the kitten to see if she's alright.

"Are you alright kitten?" Luna asked, limping towards to kitten, worrying she might not be alive.

The kitten sorta looks like she has hair on the top of her head like a human somehow and has a purple hair clip which means she has a ponytail. She looked like she has pink eye shadow. She was a mess though. She fell on dirt somehow since she was covered in it.

"H-h-huh..." the kitten opens up one of her beautiful purple eyes and sees Luna and squeals. "Eep!" she squealed. "Please!" she said trying to move but can't. "Please don't hurt me!"she said, completely terrified.

"I'm not going to hurt you.I just want to help,little ,can you tell me what happened?" Luna said, comforting her.

"Well I lost my owners. I haven't seen them for a long time I went out trying to find them and these people tried to catch me to take me to the pound or something. I ran away from them I managed to hide from them. But I wasn't paying attention and ran near the hill over there and fell near that tree" she said.

Luna picks up the kitten.

"Come with me then.I'm being need to find a place t FAST!" she said, picking up the kitten and is about to run until the kitten says one more thing.

"Wait!I haven't told you my name yet. It's Violet. What's yours?" asked Violet.

"It's...It's Luna." Luna said and starts to walk away carrying Violet.

"Beautiful name. It's the moon in Spanish" said Violet, smiling a little.

"Thank you. Anyways we need to find a safe can't go back to my 're close to it,but there's no telling if Spiker and Sponge have set a trap in there."

"Good point" said Violet, in her soft, little girl voice. "But where do we hide?"

"Wait...THE PEACH!We can hide there till night fall and escape while everyone's asleep." said Luna, looking at a giant peach. Violet sees it and gasps.

"Ok!" she said.

Luna started to claw her way inside,once inside,Luna starts to feel weak and puts violet down on the ground inside the peach.

"What's the matter Luna?" asked Violet, getting concerned.

"I need to rest...Is it dark to you or is it just me?" asked Luna.

Violet looks around and realizes that the hole Luna dug is gone.

"That's strange it's gone" thought Violet.

"We must be in the 's nowhere to walk to." said Luna, then she looks over at her blood has completely covered it red. "I don't think I'm going to make it." she said, thinking this next little sentence. "Is this...how I must die?Inside a nowhere to it must be this way,let it be." She closes her eyes as the sound of trucks can be heard.

"No Luna, you have to stay with me. I've got no one else to protect me. Please Luna." Violet said, sounding like she's about to cry.

"You don't understand...Wait until dark...Then leave this peach and run to safety.I hope you find...your...owners..." said Luna, weakly.

Violet tries her best to keep herself from crying and nods.

"Now rest...You'll need your strength for the night..." said Luna.

Violet lays beside Luna and falls asleep.

Suddenly they start hearing voices.

"Are they still alive?" one voice asked.  
"If they're not,we could always eat them." another voice said.  
"I would never eat any simple you forgotten that we don't eat meat like you do?" the voice said.  
"NO!What made you think I would forget THAT?" the other voice said.  
"Would both of you be quiet?!We need to let them sleep." said another voice.

Everything remains closes her eye and falls back to falls and everything outside is opens her eyes and looks 's still in the turns,trying not to wake Violet and gasped at the sight of her was bandaged and her leg was cleaned of the blood that had covered her white she stood,Violet 's leg still hurt though,but not as bad as it was someone or something inside with them.

"Hello?" said Luna.

Violet wakes up. "I just know someone or something is in here but I don't know who or what it is" she said.

Luna nods. "We didn't mean to ...just needed a place to stay until it was safe to go back out." she said but the place remains silent. "Maybe they're gone." she whispered to Violet.

"Oh my!It is good to see you up and about deary." said a voice.

Luna and Violet turn around quickly,hoping to see the source of the voice,but their eyes haven't adjusted to the darkness yet.

"I don't know who you are but we just can't see in the dark" said Violet.

"They're awake?!Well,jolly good!I was scared that they might be dead,especially you my one with the hurt leg."

"So much for my food."

"Oh shut up!WHY would you want to eat creatures like those?"

"What?Eat what?I would rather eat dirt then those hairy things!"

"What did he say?Did he say he'd rather eat Bert then those hairy things?Who is Bert?"

" said he would rather eat dirt!"

"Excuse me" said Luna. "But just like my friend here said we can't see real well in the dark,but I'm not something you should be messing with."

"Why ever not?"

"Because.I have sharp fangs that can cut through anything.I could rip one of your open right now." said Luna, baring her fangs.

"Hey maybe she is related to angel fangs here."

"She couldn't has four legs and her eyes are not as is the other one."

"But don't you think so angel fangs?"

"Don't call me that!"

"What do you mean by related?Are you wolves too?" Luna asked, not baring her fangs anymore.

"So that's what you are.A no my are not."

"If she's a wolf,then what's the other little furry thing?"

"You mean me?" asked Violet. "I'm a kitten are you guys like cats, dogs?"

"Humans?What are you?" asked Luna.

"Hey Glowworm!Turn on your lights!"

Lights flicker on to reveal the voice to be bugs.A centipede, spider, grasshopper, earthworm, ladybug and are life sized and Luna and Violet are a bit startled by them.

"Uh...We didn't...picture you to be BUGS!" yelled Luna.

"Not just bugs. GIANT bugs!" yelled Violet in a terrified way. "I am not a big fan of bugs!Now I'm scared!"

"Just stay behind me 'll be okay." said Luna and Violet hides behind her.

"I know you!" said Centipede pointing at Luna. "I've seen you around this that wolf that has been livin' here that Spiker and Sponge have been tryin' to drive off."

"Why yes I am." said Luna, still a little shaken from talking to bugs who could act and talk like humans.

"I don't think I'm that scared anymore" said Violet, walking towards the bugs.

"Are you sure?" asked Luna.

"Yes" said Violet and she nods.

"How is your leg dear?" asked Luna.

"It's hurts,but I can walk you." said Luna.

"Who did that to you?" asked Miss Spider.

"Sponge threw a knife at it wasn't for Spiker catching me in the garbage,I wouldn't of got this scar." said Luna.

"Yeah I came here to hide away from them" said Violet. "And plus I've seen Spiker and Sponge being cruel to a poor little boy before but I'm not sure what his name is though"

"Same here" said Luna.

"Okay Glowworm!Turn off your light!" said Centipede and the lights turn off.

"Why do we need the lights out?" asked Luna.

"Yeah why?" asked Violet.

"We can't let them know we're here" Mr. Grasshopper said.

"Here do you think your going,Yank?" Mrs. Ladybug asked Centipede.

"I'm goin' stir-crazy.I got to take a look our escape from Spiker and Sponge," he replied.

"Escape?To where?We'll all be squished,swatted,smooshed...," Earthworm said.

"No one's going to smoosh you my dear six feet long now," Mr. Grasshopper said.

"Bigger target," Earthworm said.

"But I can't get killed by being squished,swatted or smooshed.A gun would work on me so add shoot at to your list," Luna added.

"Same here" said Violet.

"Let the biddies come.I'll take them both on!I'm indefeasible!I'm indivisible!I'm...," Centipede was interrupted by the sound of paper ripping.

Everyone looked up and saw a little boy falling from the hole in the side of the peach way up high.


	2. Chapter 2

"IN TROUBLE!" Centipede yelled.

The small figure bounced off Centipede, flew over Mrs. Ladybug and slid off Earthworm.

"It's Spiker and Sponge!They found us!" Earthworm yelled.

"Where?!Where?!" Luna asked frantically.

"I think it's the boy who lives with Spiker and Sponge!"

"Hello," Glowworm said.

Mr. Grasshopper stopped everyone from their panic attack.

"No. No. It's the lad from the house just like Violet said," Luna and Violet looked at the small figure and sure enough they did recognize the small figure, "What's his name?"

Centipede slid in front of Mr. Grasshopper, "Miserable tick,"

Earthworm butted in front, "I thought it was rotten little grub,"

Mrs. Ladybug cam flying over to the figure, "No. That's what those horrible aunts call him. His real name is...Well it's...uh,"

Miss Spider couldn't believe what she was hearing. Nobody knew this little figure, she seemed to be saying. She came done from her web.

"It's James," she said.

The figure, who to Luna and Violet seemed to be James jumped back and let out a little yell. Luna walked over to the little boy and stared eye to eye with him.

"Look whatcha done now miss," Mrs. Ladybug said coming over to the little boy, "Scared him to death,"

As she leaned in, the little boy started to was scared of them all not just Miss Spider. He was even scared of Luna.

"Please!" he screamed,"Don't eat me!"

Everyone started to laugh. But why? Luna and Violet didn't understand. Did they eat meat? They could understand why he said don't eat me to Luna, but to the others?

"Hey Glowworm!Turn on your lights!" Centipede yelled.

He clapped and the lights came on. Luna and Violet blinked a few times for her eyes to adjust to the lights.

"I'm a vegetarian," Mr. Grasshopper said.

"I eat dirt," Earthworm replied.

Miss Spider came down,"No one will be eating you James,"

Luna and Violet stepped into the conversation to say something in their defense, but before they said anything, Centipede pushed Miss Spider out of his way and spoke instead.

"Yeah. She'll just puncture your head and sunk out the brains," he said.

Miss Spider stopped swinging and dropped in front of him. She was mad and he could tell. He begin to get scared. After all she was a spider.

"That I am saving for you," she dived to try and grab him,but she missed.

He slid under her and pop out from the other side of her.

"Whoa! Pretty fast long legs!" he said.

She turned around and started to hiss at him. He backed up and climbed half way up a ladder. Luna and Violet started laughing, even though Mrs. Ladybug couldn't stand that kind of behavoir.

"Oh!Such rude behavoir!"she said.

"Yeah, but it's a cute way," Luna said while laughing.

"Agreed! Somebody likes her," said Violet, giggling.

"I heard that!" Centipede yelled while climbing down, "She could of killed me!"

"Whoa! You talked!" James screamed.

"There's no need to be frighten dear," Mrs. Ladybug said while cleaning James's face.

James was a bit shaken just like Luna and Violet were when they first realize that they were bugs.

"But...your enormous bugs! And you!" James pointed to Luna,"Your that wolf that my aunts have been driving off a lot," then he looks at Violet. "And I'm sure I've seen you once before,"

"Fascinating, isn't it?" Mr. Grasshopper asked.

"We've all changed," Mrs. Ladybug pulled out a mirror, "And so have you James,"

James looked at himself in the mirror and realized he HAD changed.

"The old man. The one who gave me the green things. He said marvelous things will happen," James said.

"Did he say "Marvelous pigs in satin?" Glowworm asked.

"No my dear," Mr. Grasshopper was given a megaphone,"Marvelous things will happen!"

"Can she hear well?" Luna asked.

"Poor 's a little deaf," he said.

"I however have exquisite hearing," Earthworm said.

Centipede ran up to him, "Oh listen to this,"

He grabbed the megaphone and yelled,"Lets get out of here!"

"I couldn't agree more with you Centipede," Luna said.

"I agree as well," Violet said.

"You mean leave the hill?!" James asked, "I can't!The rhino will get me!"

"RHINO!" Earthworm yelled. He buried himself in a glove.

"A rhino?" Luna laughed, "Who has been telling you that bogus?"

"I've never seen rhinos around here before," said Violet, getting confused.

"I say dear boy. I've lived on this miserable hill for decades. There are no rhinoceros here," Mr. Grasshopper explained.

"Expect for Sponge," Centipede added, "She's twice as big as a kid?"

Centipede and James laughed at his joke.

"And twice as dangerous," Miss Spider added, "My life hangs by a thread everyday,"

"I had to send all three hundred of me children to savor pastures," Mrs. Ladybug said.

"I lived here with my four brothers after our parents died. All four were shot by Spiker or Sponge and turned into animal skins for their coats," Luna explained.

"And once when I visited her sometime after I lost my owners, Spiker and Sponge saw me once and nearly killed me," said Violet.

"HA!With you call hiding in solid rock is fun," Earthworm said.

"I can't even remember what fun is," James said.

Centipede ran to him,"Well that's because you've been stuck here too long. Listen to me kid. I know a place that will refresh your memory,"

"And what place will that be?" Luna asked.

Centipede jumped off a piece of board and grabbed Glowworm's lantern and started to sing about bright lights in a big city. He said it's a place where the food is great and the bugs are so pretty. Where he'll sleep all day and dance all night. He said that's the life for him. Miss Spider butted in after he got stuck in her web. She asked if he's ever seen the moon gliding cross the western sky or a dead oak tree by the water side. Mrs. Ladybug said she would prefer the sunshine and a little park right in the center of the town. Flowers everywhere and children all around her. Mr. Grasshopper said he would like a place with elagit conversation. Centipede kept butting in at times, but he would take care of it. They all said it could be wonderful. That was the life for them. Luna and Violet even found themselves singing.

"A place that I can call home.A beautiful place where I can stay don't take notice of me and I'm left dawn till dusk,I'll hunt for food and howl at the 's the life for 's the life for me,"Luna sang.

"A place that's amazingly beautiful.A place where I find people who care about me.A place to stay safe.A place to play with new 's the life for 's the life for me," said Violet.

"That's the life for...,"everyone was interrupted by a voice outside the peach.

It called,"Where are you hiding boy?!"


	3. Chapter 3

Everyone fell silent when the yelling of Spiker and Sponge came from ran to the ladder that would lead outside.

"Time to go make a pest of myself,"Centipede laughed as he climbed up the ladder.

James and the others started to get would give them away in a split could feel deep down in her bones they would be discovered as the voices traveled closer to the knows they were coming closer to the peach as well.

"Look at this place,"they heard Sponge say,"It's still are you?You pesky little worm,"

Earthworm immediately screamed.

"Not you!ME!"James said.

"Oh this is bad they're looking for you" said Violet, panicking.

"You better not be near our peach,"Sponge yelled.

"Their getting closer!"Luna said.

"Oh please!Don't let them spray us!"Mrs. Ladybug yelled.

"Spray us?They'll see that yank up there and come after us with a happened to my brother,"Earthworm said.

"Oh no!" Violet said.

"How awful!"James said.

"Terrible!"Luna said.

"Split him right down the I have two half brothers,"Earthworm said.

"Literally" said Violet.

Mr. Grasshopper shushed them,"They'll hear us!"

Centipede opened the lid at the top of the peach and looked spotted Spiker and Sponge searching around the peach.

"Yoo are you boy?"Spiker said.

"I think I hear him right around here,"Sponge said.

Centipede looked around for something and spotted the stem which held the peach to the broke into a smile.

"This will be a snap,"he whispered.

The sound of him pinching the peach stem traveled to Spiker's turned to Sponge.

"I really do hear something,"she whispered.

As Centipede was finishing pinching the stem,Luna and Violet came to the they saw what he was doing,they ran to him and started pulling on his pants.

"Hey!What are you two doing?!"Centipede whispered trying not to yell.

"What are YOU doing?Your going to kill us all!"Luna said.

"Yeah, Spiker and Sponge will notice us!" Violet said.

"No they're not and I'm...!Just watch!"Centipede finished pinching and he whispered,"Timber!"

Luna and Violet could feel the peach drop to the ground which made the Earth quickly grabbed them by their tails and pulled them inside the others were still trying to figure out what was going on.

"What's that?"James asked.

"Fasten your seat belts kids,"Centipede said.

Spiker and Sponge quickly rushed to their car and the peach started to roll.

"We're turning,"James asked.

"What..what have you done?"Earthworm asked when everyone started to slide.

"Centipede cut the stem,"Luna said,"We're all going to roll across England!"

"And then we're gonna die!" Violet said.

Spiker and Sponge quickly got into their car and tried to start wouldn't the peach rolled closer to them,they still tried to get the car were too peach rolled over the car with them in ,James,Violet and the others were running as quickly as they can trying to keep up with the speed the peach was rolling peach rolled off the hill,across a graveyard and flew over a the peach landed after flying over the church,everyone in the peach couldn't run lost their footing and were rolling with the peach.

"Here, , ,STOMACH!"Centipede yelled.

"You better not throw up on me!"Miss Spider yelled.

"I'm not going to!"he yelled back.

Everyone then got squished up against the wall of the peach as it continued to couldn't , and Earthworm were to dizzy to even , who was right above Luna,Violet and Miss Spider, looked very green.

"I'm gonna be sick,"he replied.

"Don't throw up NOW!There are three girls right under you here,"Luna yelled.

They could then feel themselves rise off the ground again and they suddenly heard a loud SPLASH!Everyone opened their eyes and looked was piled on top of each other.

"Where are we?"James asked.

Centipede sat up and could see a strange moving object on the used his pincher to pinch it and he heard a loud OUCH!

"OW!Somebody pinched me,"Earthworm yelled.

Centipede quickly apologized," you were the spider,"

Miss Spider gasped and quickly slapped the nearest thing in front of her,thinking it was Centipede.

"Ouch!"Mr. Grasshopper said,"What was that?"

Miss Spider quickly apologized,"Excuse.I thought you were the centipede,"

"Hey Glowworm!How about some light?"Centipede asked.

"I can't hear you dear.I'll have to put my light on,"Glowworm said.

A light suddenly came on and everyone could suddenly heard someone crying for was Mrs. Ladybug,who got stuck on her Spider let James down so he could help her.

"Help!Help!This is so un-ladybug like,"she yelled.

James walked over to her,"Don't worry.I'll have you right side up in no time,"

He helped push her back up straight,"Thank you are you going?"

James started climbing up the ladder,"To see where we landed,"

"If we landed back on that hill then we must of flew off a ramp or something,"Luna said.

"Yeah, I hope we're somewhere else and I mean ANYWHERE!Even in an ocean!Believe me I usually hate water but this time I'd love it!" Violet said.

Miss Spider climbed off of Centipede, and Centipede looked around at all the faces staring at him.

"What?What?"he asked looking around at everyone.

"Hahahaha!"Luna and Violet started laughing.

"What's so funny?"he asked getting angry now.

"Oh 'll see soon enough,"Luna said smiling.

"Yeah" Violet said smiling, and giving him a wink.

Mrs. Ladybug, Earthworm and Mr. Grasshopper climbed up to where James was and looked were surrounded by water.

"Fascinating isn't it?"Mr. Grasshopper asked.

"What?"Earthworm asked,"What's fascinating?Tell 't leave me dangling,"

Miss Spider then came up,"We're in the middle of the...how do you say?The big puddle,"

Centipede then came up,"Biggest puddle of them all angel fangs,"

Miss Spider turned to him and showed her didn't back finished his sentence.

"The Atlantic ocean,"he said.

Mr. Grasshopper then butted in and corrected him,"Technically,the Pacific is larger,"

Luna and Violet then came up and looked around.

" 's the Atlantic ocean between Africa and Europe and...whatever is on the other side of the Atlantic,but the Pacific is larger than the Atlantic," said Luna.

"Wow, I was kidding when I said I'd even love to land in an ocean!This is just great!" said Violet.

"Well..,"Centipede threw his cigar in the air,"That..goes without saying,"

"But there is land in sight?"Earthworm asked.

"Nothing,but blue skies and clear waters,"Mrs. Ladybug said.

"UGH!"Earthworm moaned as he turned to Centipede,"This is all your fault,"

Centipede jumped back,"HEY!Wasn't for me,we'd all be Spiked and Sponged by now,"

"But you DID get us all sick to our stomachs,"Luna added.

"And got us completely dizzy" Violet added.

"That..STILL wasn't my fault.I saved us all,"Centipede said.

Miss Spider interrupted the argument,"This old man with his green things...did he happen to speak where we are going?"

James looked at her," he said was the answer would be right here,"

When James touched his chest where is heart was,he could here paper looked in his jacket and pulled out a piece of said New York on was his travel book.

"My travel book,"he opened it up and saw the peach marked on the map from England to New York,"And look!There's the peach!We're going to New York City!"


	4. Chapter 4

Everyone's eyes grew York City?Really?They were going there?

"New York?"Centipede asked,"They love me there!"

"Wonderful!"James said,"They've got a whole park full of leaves for you, Mrs. Ladybug,"

Mrs. Ladybug looked at the picture James was pointing at and smiled.

"Central Park!"Centipede said.

"And loads of dark hiding places,"James countined.

A smile crepted across Miss Spider face.

"Night clubs,"Centipede said.

"And museums and concerts,"James said, showing Mr. Grasshopper the picture.

"Not to mention Yankee Stadium,"Centipede said.

"What about me?"Earthworm asked getting upset.

"Why they got miles and miles of underground tunnels,"James said.

Earthworm smiled.

"The subway!"Centipede said.

"Hey!You left me out,"Luna said.

"Yeah me for us?"asked Violet.

"They got a good view of the moon when it is full at night,"James said.

"Really?"Luna said, wagging her tail.

"I love seeing a beautiful view of the moon!I might see a sun rise too!" Violet said, smiling.

"My father says it's the place where dreams come true,"James said.

Everyone started saying that's the life for them until Mr. Grasshopper spoke.

"New York it is how do we get there?"he said.

Centipede stood up,"I'll get us there,"

"You?"Mr. Grasshopper asked.

"Sure.I've sailed all the five seas,"Centipede said getting all up in 's face,"From the sun dreached wreaths of Bora Bora to the icy shores of Tripoli,"

"Oh really then?"Luna said.

"Five seas?" Violet asked, getting confused.

"Commodore Centipede they used to call me,"Centipede said.

Mr. Grasshopper didn't look at all counted all the seas and relieze there was two seas missing.

"Seven,"Mr. Grasshopper said.

"Huh?"Centipede said looking dumbfounded.

"There are seven seas and Tripoli is in the suntropics...Commodore,"Mr. Grasshopper said correcting Centipede.

"Trim the sails!"Centipede said.

"There are no sails,"Mrs. Ladybug explained.

"Stoke the engines!"he yelled again.

"There are no engines,"Earthworm said.

"Is there anything on this peach?!"Centipede said.

"There is nothing!It's nothing,but a peach.A GIANT FRUIT!"Luna said.

"Yeah this won't work..." Violet sighed.

"I can't work with this miserable crew!"he said throwing his hat on the ground.

"Well sorry!" Violet said

"Great!We're stuck here until we shirvel up and die,"Earthworm said.

"Highly improbable,"Mr. Grasshopper said cleaning his eye piece.

"That's a relief,"Mrs. Ladybug said.

"Yeah!"Violet said.

"Tell me about it,"Luna said.

"We're far more likely to drown,"Mr. Grasshopper said.

Everyone gasped and everyone just started talking about how they didn't want to stood on top of the stem and looked to the saw a flock of seagulls and got an idea.

"I know!We could...,"he stopped himself," 's a stupid idea,"

"Compared to what?" asked looking over at Centipede.

"Hey!"Centipede yelled.

"Well,we could fly out,"James said.

Everyone thought about it for was the first to speak.

"He's 's stupid,"Centipede said.

"How do you know?"Luna asked.

"Yeah?" Violet asked.

"By the way it's sound,"Centipede answered.

Mr. Grasshopper looked at him angerly.

"How would you do it James?"Mrs. Ladybug asked.

"With the seagulls,but we'll need string,"James answered.

"Oh well I'll just go to the stationer's and pick up some paper clips while I'm at it!"Earthworm said.

"I have string,"Miss Spider said,"Miles of string,"

"Well that takes care of the string problem,"Luna said.

"Yeah, that's a relief," Violet said.

"And we'll need bait,"James said.

"Bird bait?Where do you expect we're going to find bird bait out here in the middle of the...the..?"Earthworm stopped and looked around.

Everyone was staring at him and they were . Ladybug pulled a cow bell out of her handbag.

"Oh you lost your minds?"Earthworm asked.

Everyone grabbed Earthworm and dragged him back inside the peach and tyed the bell around him.


	5. Chapter 5

Earthworm,with the bell tied around him was lying at the top of the peach while everyone else was inside waiting for the first seagull.

"They've lost their minds!Anything,but birds,"Earthworm yelled.

James,who along with Centipede and Violet were hinding in the main tunnel that led up to the was holding Earthworm while James had the string with a noise at the end.

"Don't worry.I'm right wiggle,"James whispered.

"NO!"Earthworm yelled.

"Aw come on!" Violet yelled back.

"But they won't come if you don't wiggle,"James said.

"Exactly and you can't make me,"Earthworm said.

Centipede, by this time, was tired of hearing this.

"Oh yeah!"Centipede started tickling Earthworm.

Earthworm started laughing which made him wiggle.

"Oh!HEY!No fair!Mockingbirds munched my mother!"Earthworm yelled while laughing.

He continued to laugh until a seagull heard started to fly over to noticed the bird flying toward them.

"Here comes the first one,"he whispered,"Get ready to pull down there,"

"My sisters were swallowed by swallows!"Earthworm yelled.

The sound of the bird could be heard and James gave the signal.

"Pull!"he yelled.

Everyone pulled Earthworm back inside the peach and James threw the string which got caught around the bird's keep it from escaping,he tied it to the stem.

"It worked!I got one!"he yelled.

"Yay!" Violet cheered.

"Shhh.I hear ,big,gnashing teeth!"Earthworm yelled.

A low rumbling sound could be was coming from the ocean.

"Sounds like a rhinoceros!"James said getting worried.

Mr. Grasshopper,Centipede, Violet and Luna came up to see for themselves.

"In the ocean?Scientifically impossible,"Mr. Grasshopper said.

"Are you sure?It sounds like one,"Luna said.

"Positive,"Mr. Grasshopper said.

"But there is something down there" Violet said.

From down below, could hear it,"I hear something too,"

looked through his eye piece and couldn't believe what he was seeing.

"It's a school of 're being sucked into some sort of machine,"Mr. Grasshopper said.

"What do you mean?"James asked.

"I can't see it" Violet said.

Mr. Grasshopper gave him his eye piece,"Take a look!"

James looked through the eye piece and saw a giant,metal shark pop out of the let Violet take a ,with her amazing eye sight saw the shark.

"It's a giant shark!"James yelled.

"Oh no!" Violet yelled.

Centipede took the eye piece and looked through it and saw the quickly became worried when it started whistling.

"It seemed to have spotted us!"Centipede said.

Everyone gasped and watched as the shark started swimming toward them.

"What do we do?"Centipede asked,"WHAT DO WE DO?!"

James pointed toward the seagulls,"The seagulls!It's our only chance!"

Mr. Grasshopper counted the seagulls,"It would take the whole flock and then 'll never do it in time,"

"We'll use Miss Spider's web for a !"James said.

As James,Mr. Grasshopper,Centipede and Violet went to a spot to hide and wait,Luna went back inside the peach to get the net.

"Miss Spider!We need to use your web for a net!"Luna yelled frantically.

Miss Spider quickly took down her web with a little help from Luna.

"Throw it here,dearie!"Mrs. Ladybug yelled.

Miss Spider threw the web toward Mrs. Ladybug and she threw it up to James.

"Do you think it will work?"Luna asked.

"Of course it will!James always comes up with good ideas,"Miss Spider said.

"It's getting closer!"Earthworm yelled.

The sound of James yelling and the cry of seagulls came from everyone inside the peach heard Centipede yell,"Seagulls Away!" they knew the plan had worked.

"It did work!We're going to live!"Luna said.

Suddenly,what looked like a knife shot through the tugged back on the sound of Centipede, James and Violet screaming outside gave everyone inside the peach a fright.

"What's going on up there?"Luna yelled from inside the peach.

There was no answer,but in reply a few seconds after she asked was a loud sounded like James and Mr. . Ladybug crawled up the tunnel and flew up to and Miss Spider stayed behind to take care of the sharp object that was shot at the Spider found a hammer and she started to hammer it out of the peach.

"Luna,do you mind giving me a hand?"Miss Spider asked.

"Got it,"Luna quickly ran to Miss Spider and started to help her hammer the sharp object.

Once the object was out,they started to climb to the top of the got to the top just in time to see the shark explode into a million started to cheer and celebrate the defeat of the shark.

"Teach you to mess with me you ya,overgrown sardine!I'm from Brooklyn!"Centipede yelled.

Mr. Grasshopper laughed,"Pure twaddle!Every bug, this wolf and this cat on board displayed extrodenary did you see Mrs. Ladybug risk life and wing to bash those brutes on the snoot?"

"Well,they were being very rude.I can't abide rudeness,"Mrs. Ladybug said.

"We are all forgetting something,"Miss Spider said,"Everything we did was part of the brilliant plan of James,"

"That's true made this all possible,"Luna said.

"It really did 't it?"James asked looking around at everyone.

Everyone nodded.

"Why of course James!" Violet said, smiling.

"I say three cheers for hip...,"Mr. Grasshopper started.

"Hooray!"

"Hip hip...!"

"Hooray!"

"HIP...HIP...!,"

Everyone joined in on this one,"HOORAY!"

Centipede ran over to the stem of the peach,"New York,here we come!"

And with that,they were on their way to New York City.


	6. Chapter 6

The peach flew high up to the was excited about reaching New York,but there was one thing they didn't think about before they took .Nobody seemed to care,but after an hour,Centipede started to complain.

"Want ,"Centipede said,rubbing his stomach after hearing it growl.

Luna was siting next to Violet and their stomachs were growling too but Luna didn't turned to look at wanted to tell him that they could go for days on end without food,but she forgot that they weren't wolves like Violet was too young to go got days without food, she could die of hunger turned back to the scenery before her and didn't turn around to look at Centipede looked around for food and looked at his took a bite of it and swallowed it.

"That's bad for you,you know,"Luna said not turning around to look at him.

"Very unhealthy,"Violet said, looking at him.

"You sure you know where we're going?I don't see how you can navigate without a compass,"Mr. Grasshopper said.

For a moument there,he changed from bug to wine and quickly rubbed his eyes and looked at Earthworm.

"It's very hot up here.I'm roasted,"he said.

He too had worm to a shook his head and looked over a too had changed from wolf into a roasted pig with an apple in it's licked his lips and quickly shook his head to clear the thought of eating looked at Violet, who was next to turned from a kitten into a slice of just kept getting hungier and didn't want to eat her so he licked his lips and looked looked up at the seagulls and saw one turn into a roasted started looked around to make sure no one was watching and when he made sure he wasn't being watched,he pulled on the string that brought the seagull he took a bite of the bird,Mrs. Ladybug hit him on the head with her purse.

"Unhand that bird!"she yelled.

The seagull bit and pulled on Centipede's the bird let go of his nose,he could feel his mouth go dry.

"But I'm dying of hunger!"Centipede whined.

"We'll ALL die if you eat all the birds because we'll fall in the water and drown!"Violet yelled.

"And I promised myself I wouldn't say it,but your whining isn't CAN GO FOR DAYS ON END WITHOUT FOOD!Do you hear me?!"Luna yelled.

"It's okay 's just can't help !Perhaps I have a bit of soda bread in here somewhere,"Mrs. Ladybug said while digging through her purse.

Mr. Grasshopper twitched his antennas,"Food?"

"It's not much,but it's...,"Mrs. Ladybug was stopped by Mr. Grasshopper.

Centipede was about to take the piece of bread,but...

"Not so fast!"Mr. Grasshopper took the piece of bread.

"Hey!"Centipede yelled.

"You?"Mrs. Ladybug asked.

"Why?!"Violet asked.

"I need this food!"Mr. Grasshopper said taking a bite of the bread,"I have a much higher metabolism,"

"BITE ME!"Centipede yelled.

Centipede then jumped at Mr. Grasshopper and started to wrestle him for the piece of bread.

"Have you two gone mad?"Mrs. Ladybug asked.

"Will you two stop fighting already?!At least share it with the rest of us!Expect for me though.I'm good,"Luna said.

All Violet does is hide behind Luna.

"I'm scared," she said.

"It's ok, Violet," Luna said, trying to calm her down.

The fight attracted the rest of the Spider came up to the top of the peach,Earthworm started to drool while watching the food be tossed around and James,who was sitting on the piece of fence stuck in the peach stood up to see what was going on.

"LET GO OF IT GRAMPS!GIVE IT!GIVE IT TO ME!"Centipede yelled.

"Let go of my coat!"Mr. Grasshopper yelled.

"GIVE IT TO ME!"

"OW!My lower thorax!"

"I'LL RIP YOU APART!"

"I tell you,it's mine!"

"GIVE...IT...BACK!"Centipede yelled trying to grab the piece of food with his pinchers,but it missed and he knocked it out of 's hand.

They both watched as the piece of food bounced off the peach and fell off the Centipede and Mr. Grasshopper turned toward each other and growled.

"NOW LOOK WHAT YOU'VE DONE!"they both yelled.

They started wrestly again and started to choke one another and threw each other around.

"Eep!" Violet squealed, getting more scared.

"We're going to not quickly!"Earthworm whined.

James looked down at the peach and smiled a had a ,who noticed his expression walked up to followed her.

"What are you thinking about James?"she asked.

"I have an idea!"James said.

"And what might that be?"

"Wait and see,"James said.

"Oh no!That would be the easy way 'll . ,"Earthworm contiuned to whine.

"Nobody's going to starve!"James laughed.

The fight between Centipede and Mr. Grasshopper stopped and Earthworm stopped his whining.

"Don't you see?We have enough food here for five voyages,"James said climbing down into the peach.

"Food?Where?What are you talking about?"Centipede kept asking.

"Is there really food?"Mr. Grasshopper asked.

"Where is the food James?"Luna asked.

"Our whole ship is made of food,"James said holding a pile of peach.

"Oh,such a clever little boy,"Mrs. Ladybug said taking a piece.

"I never thought of that!" Violet said, taking a piece.

took a piece and Centipede took what was left,which was the entire pile of took a huge bite of his piece.

"Takes after me,"Centipede said with his mouth full.

Miss Spider snatched what was left of his piece,"After you,there is nothing left to take,"

Mr. Grasshopper started to eat the pieces that were left of his off of his coat,"It's delectable,"

"Better than aphids,"Mrs. Ladybug said taking a bite of her piece.

"Better than ladybugs,"Miss Spider said about to take another bite of her's.

"WHAT?!"Mrs. Ladybug asked shocked.

"Excuse,"Miss Spider said.

"Better than anything I tasted at all" Violet said, taking a bite of her piece.

James noticed that Luna didn't get scooped a piece of peach and gave it to her.

"Here you go it,"he said.

Luna looked down at the food and then looked back at James.

"I know your 's it,"James said.

Luna could hear her stomach tried to hide the fact that she WAS hungery,but she couldn't fool leaned down and took a bite of the chewed it up and swallowed broke into a grin and finished her piece of the peach.

"This is better than squirrels and rabbits,"Luna said.

"It's not dirt,"Earthworm said taking a bite of his piece,"But it's not bad,"

"Not bad?It's the best thing I've ever tasted and I have tasted a lot,"Centipede said jumping back into the peach followed by the others.

They started to get set up for found a tablecloth,a bucket which they used for a table and and James went up to the wall of the peach and got some gave Centipede the pile of peach and Centipede broke into a song.

"I've eaten many strange and scrumptious dishes in my chili bugs and curried slugs and earwigs cooked in mice with rice is very nice when they're roasted in their prime,but don't forget to sprinkle them with just a pinch of grime,"Centipede spung the pile of peach around on a plate and cut it up into slices.

Everyone took a slice and started to eat while Centipede contiuned to sing.

"I'm crazy about mosquitos on a piece of butter toast and pickle spines of porcupines and a great big roast and dragon's flesh quite old not costs a bucket at most,"Centipede sand while handing Glowworm her slice of peach.

"Does it come with gravy?"Glowworm asked.

"It comes to you in barrels if you order it by post,"Centipede sang while trying to give Miss Spider a slice that was actually one he carved into a flower.

She took it,but he got slapped for ,Luna,Violet and the others started to circle around the bucket and bow to each a giant sphere of peach came rolling down the tunnels and ladders inside the quickly turned the bucket over before the sphere hit the ground.

"It comes to you in barrels if you order it by post,"everyone then decided to join in the song.

"For dinner on my birthday,"Mr. Grasshopper sang,"Shall I tell you what I chose?Hot noodles made of poodles on a slice of garden hose and a rather smelly jelly made of armadillos jelly is delicious,but you have to hold your noise,"

Mr. Grasshopper started to smash the peach that landed in the .Ladybug grabbed some glasses out of her purse and started to fill it up with the smashed peach.

"I crave the tasty tentacles of octopi for tea.I like hot dogs,but I love hot frogs and surely you'll agree.A plate of soil with engine oil is a super recipe.I hardly need to mention that it's practically free,"Mrs. Ladybug sang.

"We hardly need to mention that it's practically free!"everyone sang.

Centipede then showed up carrying a huge piece of than the one that landed in the bucket.

"Now comes my fellow travelers the burden of my speech,"he began.

"YOU SHOW OFF!"Miss Spider yelled at him.

"These foods are rare beyond compare and some right out of reach,"Centipede let the piece of peach go and it landed on James,Luna,Violet and the others expect Miss Spider.

"Nice aim,Commodore,"Miss Spider teased.

"But there's no doubt I'd go without a million plates of each,"he contiuned.

He got close to Miss Spider's face that got her angry.

"Out of my FACE!"she hissed, throwing her drink at him.

"For one small mite...,"he started.

Mrs. Ladybug, Earthworm and Violet popped out of the pile of peach on the floor,"One small mite,"

"One tiny bite...,"Centipede sang.

James,Luna and Mr. Grasshopper popped out of the peach pile,"Tiny bite of this...!"

Everyone expect Miss Spider joined in as Centipede turned the knob on the top of the pipe Miss Spider was hiding in.

"Fantastic...,"they all Spider was then sliding out of the pipe thanks to a river of peach flowing through the pipe,"PEACH!"

Everyone started a snowball fight,but with the peach that was on the Spider pointed at Centipede and everyone threw a songball at managed to hit him and knock him off of the was now in the snowball song ended with one last line.

"This fantastic peach!"


	7. Chapter 7

When the dinner party started to wind down,Centipede went up to his post to stir the peach and everyone else started to fall and Violet went to the darkness place in the peach and laid down watching James and Miss Spider talk while Miss Spider built a web for James to sleep on.

"You keep to yourself,don't you?"James asked.

"I prefer to be alone,"Miss Spider answered.

"I was alone for a long time once.I think it's much nicer to have friends,don't you?"James asked once again.

"I would not know,"Miss Spider said.

"They would be your friends others,I you would just let them,"James suggested.

" is in their nature to have fear of I can not change,"Miss Spider said.

"You're very kind to me,"James said.

"Maybe this is because you are kind to me first,"Miss Spider said.

James stared at spider..was the one that he saved from his one that built the web in his window.

"You were the spider in my window,"James said.

Miss Spider smiled and nodded.

"You were my first friend.I mean,since I went to live with my hated me!"James yelled.

Miss Spider put her hand to his lips," not think of them now,"

"But what if they find us?What if we don't make it to New York?I'll die if I have to go back to the way I was,"James said as Miss Spider finished up a blanket for James,"They can't make me!"

"Nobody can make you do anything James,"Miss Spider said,"If you do not let are a brave boy,"

She kissed him on the head and started to back up into the pipe to get some sleep as well,"Now to have had a very "tired-making" day,"

She blew out the candle sitting by the web and fell yawned and looked up at the hole at the top of the moon was just beginning to hide behind the clouds when Luna and Violet came out of the darkness.

"James,"she whispered.

James sat up in shock and relaxed when he saw Luna and Violet coming out of the shadows.

"It's just me and Violet,"Luna whispered.

"Oh!It's just you guys,"James said,"I'm sorry.I...,"

Luna stopped him,"It's okay.I understand completely,"

Luna and Violet jumped up on the web and sat next to looked at Luna and noticed there was something on her wanted to ask,but he didn't want to be rude.

"So...you have bad experiences with my aunts as well?"James asked.

"Yes.I have,"Luna started,"My brothers and I moved to that hill after our parents parents were shot by fox hunters who mistook our parents for waited for a three days hoping they would turn up,but they didn' then found the hill you lived on and decided we would stay here,but we didn't know someone was already living place was deserted when we got there,but we were were spotted by Spikere and Sponge one day while we were eating some squrrils that my brother,Demon called a exterminator to get rid of us,but he was no would set his traps off,but none of us would be there when he found all the traps brother,Demon was about to go out to catch us some food,but I warned him that if that exterminator couldn't get rid off us then Spiker and Sponge would take measures into their own hands,but he wouldn't listen to was the oldest and I was the youngest so he knew better then to listen to waited,but he never do remember though hearing a gunshot,"

James and Violet gasped at the word then continued with her story.

"My brother,Fang went out looking for Demon and came back saying he found only traces of blood that could be Demon' day,we all saw Spiker wearing a fur coat we never saw her come home with reconized the fur color and the head that was still was moved further down the hill and built a cave down there where they wouldn't notice us,but people did would tell them we didn't know you had wolves and didn't know what they were talking about until they found us further down the ,being the second oldest took charge of the was the only one of my brothers that liked would go out hunting and I would tag along and he wouldn't day while he was teaching me how to hunt,Sponge caught told me to run and to not look back no matter what happened.I ran and I could hear him following me.I then heard a gunshot,but I didn't turn around because he told me not I reached the cave,my other brothers were worried and started asking me where Fang was.I turned hoping he would be there,but he wasn' ,the third oldest of my brothers went looking for him and said he saw him being dragged into the house by Sponge,"James could see that Luna was starting to tear up,"He said...he didn't put up a was just..laying there letting her drag him to his next day,I saw Sponge leave the house with Spiker,both of them wearing the fur coats made from my two brothers had her coat made from Demon's black fur and Sponge was wearing her's made from Fang's brown fur.I couldn't look at him like and Bullet decided that they should go and get told me to stay in the cave and not come out no matter what left me and I was two days,I waited for them to never did,"

James could then tell where Luna's story was leading to.

"I went looking for them and I saw Spiker and Sponge wearing gray fur coats.I then knew I was alone.I heard Spiker and Sponge talking one day about how they were going to sell many pieces of clothing like gloves and hats made from my fur since I was the only white wolf of the group and people pay big bucks they said for white wolf fur 's why Sponge threw the knife at me,hoping it would kill me,but it didn't,"

Luna could feel tears begin to run down her started to whimper and cry.

"Why me?WHY ME?!"she yelled through the tears.

"Luna,in New York,there won't be any of that,"James said trying to calm her.

Violet sat closer to Luna to calm her down. "He's right, don't be sad Luna"

"Nobody likes wolves.I doubt I can even get into New York like everyone else will,"Luna said.

"You should at least give New York a chance," Violet said.

Luna dried her tears and smiled when she looked at James and smiled back at her.

"Well,you should stop worrying about need to get some got a big day ahead of us tomorrow,"Luna said.

James yawned," night Luna,"

"Good night, James,"Luna whispered.

Luna stood,jumped off the web and walked up to the ladder that led up to the top of the peach.

"Can I follow you, Luna?" Violet asked, following her.

"Of course" Luna said, smiling. "I wonder if Centipede needs any help,"she thought.

Luna and Violet climbed up the ladder to the top of the she came to the top,she saw Centipede struggling to stay wake at the stem of the peach.

"Centipede?"Luna whispered.

"You ok?" Violet whispered.

Centipede yelled and turned around," 's you two,"

"I can take your spot if you want me to,"Luna said.

"Yeah I can stay with her" Violet said.

"No,"Centipede yawned,"I got to stir the peach,"

"But your tired,"Luna said.

"But still,"Cenetipede yawned once more and Luna and Violet noticed he was smiling.

"Why are you smiling?"Luna asked.

"Huh?Smiling?No.I'm serious,"Centipede said.

Luna could tell he was lying,Luna could tell that Violet knew he was lying too, by her face expression.

"Tell do you like to tease Miss Spider so much?"Luna asked.

"Uh..,"Centipede's face turned bright red.

"I can see your blushing,"Luna laughed.

"Is there a reason for that?"Violet asked, giggling.

"I...uh..do it because we're...mortal enemies!Yeah!"he said trying not to sound like he was lying.

"Mortal enemiesh, uh?" Violet said, looking at him and she knew he was lying.

"You like her,"Luna said.

"Absolutly,"Violet said.

Luna and Violet saw right through couldn't think of anything to say.

"Well..um..maybe a little,"Centipede looked down.

He just told Luna and Violet a secert that he promised himself he wouldn't speak look what and Violet could see his face expression.

"Don't worry,"Centipede looked up at her,"I won't tell,"

"I may want to tell someone, but I won' 'd be rude," Violet said.

He smiled,"Thanks you guys,"

They sat down and looked at the cloudy night moon was now coming out from behind the clouds and was about to enter another set of clouds.

"You know,you're not like most wolves,"Centipede said to Luna.

Luna looked at him,not knowing what he was saying,"What do you mean?"

"Most wolves would tell secerts,"Centipede said,"This one group of wolves I met down in Montana,I told them a secert about my family and they promised not to thing I know,the whole forest knew before I had to take off with my crew on another forest animals said the wolves told them so I never trusted wolves ever you and Violet promised me that you wouldn't tell anyone,I found that hard to believe,but I trust you.I trust Violet as well,"

"But all wolves are the same,"Luna said,"We have the same food chain,the same hunting technices and the same shelters...,"

"But you all have different personalities,"Centipede added.

Luna looked at Centipede,"I always thought why my brothers expect Fang hated me and I always thought it was because I was in the way of everything,but it was my personality,"

"Well,Fang sounds like he was just like you as well,but he didn't want to show it in front of your other I right?"Centipede asked.

"Well,he treated me like I was just as important to the family as the made sure I got a equal share of Demon disagreed,he would make sure I got the same amount of food,shelter and water as the others did,"Luna answered.

" wolves aren't the the outside maybe,but on the inside you are all different,"

"I agree with him," Violet said.

"I better head back inside sure you don't me to take your spot?"Luna asked once more.

"I'm sure.I can handle this,"Centipede answered.

"Okay ,see you in the morning Centipede,"Luna said climbing down into the peach with Violet.

After they were gone,Centipede fell asleep against the stem of the and Violet walked over to their spot in the dark and fell they were in a deep sleep,Luna started to was in a field full of flowers and rabbits to heard someone calling to her and she turned around to see her brother was still the same as he was when he ran to him and she started to lick his did the same.

"My dear great it is to see you again,"Luna said with tears in her eyes.

"You must run Luna!"Fang yelled.

"Why?What's wrong?"Luna asked.

"They're coming!You must hide Luna!Hurry!"And after his warning,he disappeared.

Luna ran after she saw Fang saw the old smashed car that belonged to Spiker and Sponge chase after stuck her head out the car door and took a gun and aimed at stopped when she saw the cliff at the end of the turned and right when she did,Sponge pulled the trigger and Luna opened her eyes in was breathing real looked around and noticed she was in the ,but James and Glowworm were looked up and noticed that snow was falling into the peach and she felt a chill in the started to stood and walked over to the ladder and looked heard voices yelling,but she couldn't make out what they were saying.

"What's going on up there?"Luna thought.

Violet woke up a while later, she shivered and looked at Luna.

"It's so cold.I don't know why" Violet said.

They climbed up the ladder to the top to see for themselves.


	8. Chapter 8

Once Luna and Violet reached the top of the peach,they starred in awe at the scene before top of the peach was covered in snow and ice,the seagulls' wings were frozen stiff and there were sunken ships and ice crystals all around was a chill in the air that sent a shiver down Luna and Violet's teeth started to didn't even know they could freeze like their gaze fell on the group of bugs was pointing fingers at and Violet knew it was rude to enter a conversation that didn't involve them,but they had to know what was going on.

"Hey 's going on here?"Luna asked.

"I'll tell you what's going YANK has led us to our death,"Mr. Grasshopper yelled.

"What?How?"Luna asked.

"LOOK AROUND YOU!Does THIS look like the open sea to you?Does THIS look like we're heading in the right direction?"Earthworm asked.

"Centipede?Why are we here?"Luna asked looking at Centipede with pleading eyes.

"What happened?" Violet asked, her purplish blue eyes started to have water in them.

"I...,"Before Centipede could finish,Mr. Grasshopper,Earthworm and Mrs. Ladybug started walking toward him.

Centipede had no choice,but to back up and start walking down the long fence that has been stabbed into the this time,James has woken up and came up above to see what was going on.

"Luna?Violet?What's going on?"James asked.

Before either of them could answer could answer,the yelling started up again.

"This is an outrage!You are a disgrace to your phylum,class,order,genus and species!"Mr. Grasshopper yelled.

"Say it in English!"Centipede yelled.

"You,sir,are an...,"Mr. Grasshopper yelled.

Luna covered James's ears so he wouldn't hear the word that popped out of Mr. Grasshopper's covered up her ears as removed her paws from James's ears and Violet uncovered her ears once the word was out of the thanked Luna and walked toward the group.

"Where are we?What's going on?"he asked.

"I found this dime-store timmy asleep at the helm!Now we are lost!"Mr. Grasshopper yelled.

"We are NOT lost!"Centipede yelled.

"Then where are we?"Mr. Grasshopper asked.

"Somewhere North,"Centipede then had second thoughts,"Or possibly very,very far South,"

Mr. Grasshopper wanted to slap him right there,but he knew he couldn' were so many other questions he wanted to ask to see if this so called commodore was a commodore at all.

"What's your latitude?What's your longitude?"Mr. Grasshopper asked.

Centipede was a little taken back by this question,"Hey!Hey!Hey!That's personal bub,"

"You said you could navigate!"Mr. Grasshopper yelled.

"You said you traveled the world,"Mrs. Ladybug said.

"You said you'd been to Bora Bora,"Earthworm yelled.

"Well not Bora Bora per say,uh...,"Centipede was interupted by Miss Spider coming up behind him.

"What about the shores of Tripoli?"she yelled.

"Did I say "Tripoli"?"Centipede laughed,"I meant the Halls of Montezuma,"

Everyone then randomly started yelling at him a lier and many other was the one to stop the fight between them all.

"Wait!"Luna tried to stop him,but she couldn't,"If he says he's seen the world,then he's seen the Mr. Centipede?"

Centipede looked up at James,Luna and Violet with a couldn't hide it anymore.

"Right?"James asked once again.

"James,he's not going to...,"Luna was interupted by Centipede.

"Well...,I did use to live between two pages of the National Geographic,"he answered.

Everyone dropped their lied to them?Everything he told them was a lie?

"Huh?"James asked confussed.

"Very informative magazine,National pictures,"Centipede said smiling feeling embarassed.

No one else was was frowning or glaring.

"You...incompetent,blithering nitwit!"Mr. Grasshopper yelled.

Centipede smile then turned into a took out his cigar and threw it to the ground.

"Alright hoppy!Them's fightin' words!"Centipede yelled turning his hat around and holding up his fists,"Put 'em up!Put 'em up!Come on!Give me your best shot!"

And with that last sentence, Mr. Grasshopper kicked Centipede in the fell to the ground and sat up once he could feel the pain in his started to rub the place where he got kicked.

" shot,"Centipede groaned.

Centipede could feel something moving around in his jaw and he could also taste spit and came a tooth in his was shocked at what looked at the at Miss Spider,then to James,Luna and Violet,then back to Mr. Grasshopper,Mrs. Ladybug and held his tooth out for all to see.

"Did you see what he did to me?"Centipede asked shocked and hoping someone would help him.

Nobody still glared at him.

" ya right!"Mrs. Ladybug said.

Mr. Grasshopper,Earthworm and Mrs. Ladybug turned away from sat there and started grumbling to turned away to follow the Spider turned away to sit and think for awhile and Luna stayed where she didn't even notice her while he was picking up his hat and cigar off the ground and still grumbling to then turned away right when he looked up to meet her walked away and Centipede could only feel his heart went over to the stem of the peach and laid down,thinking of freezing there and dying.

"What do we do now?"James asked,"Which way do we go?"

Mr. Grasshopper looked up at him,"Oh,it's simple we need to do is determine our coordinates,then use triangulation to chart a direct route to New York,"

"Then there's hope!"Earthworm said.

"Don't be ridiculous!"Mr. Grasshopper yelled,"There's no hope at all!We don't have a compass,"

"We'll never reach New 're going to be stuck here forever!We're going to be frozen like living statues!"Earthworm whined.

"DEAD living statues!"Mr. Grasshopper corrected.

"Oh this is bad..."Violet said.

Centipede,hearing all of this started to feel upset and gulity.

"No dark hiding places...,"Miss Spider said.

Centipede started to feel really gulity now.

"No cozy leaf in the park...,"Mrs. Ladybug said.

Even MORE gulity.

"No howling at the moon...,"Luna said.

Centipede wanted to scream NO at the top of his lungs.

"No city where dreams come true...,"James said.

That did sat back down and put two of his hands on his wanted to of him,they were all going to die.

"Those ships have compasses,"James said pointing out to the ships.

"No to brave those icy waters would mean certain a fool would do it,"Mr. Grasshopper said.

Luna looked over at Miss Spider and saw how upset she walked over to her and sat down next to her.

"Miss Spider?Are you okay?"Luna asked.

Miss Spider could feel herself trying to cry,"I can't believe he lied to us!"

"Oh come lied to I can take his lies as much as you can,"Luna said.

"Yeah,but LIED!HE LIED!HE LIED!"Miss Spider cried.

"But why is that a bad thing?"Luna asked.

"Look,he lied to lied to James,he lied to you,he lied to Violet,he lied to me!"Miss Spider cried,"I thought he has we'll always see him as a big,loudmouth,lying YANK!"

A splash could then be heard and everyone expect Miss Spider came running.

"What?What?What was that?"Earthworm asked frantically.

James pointed at the ripple in the water,"The Centipede jumped in!"

"Good heavens!He's committed pesticide!"Mr. Grasshopper yelled,"Oh,this is all my doing,"

"Don't take all the credit,"Earthworm said,"I helped too,"

"Don't bame each other!"Violet said. "It won't help!"

"I have to go after him!"James yelled.

"Me too, James!"Violet yelled.

Luna,after hearing that ran over to Miss Spider to warn her about what was going to happen.

"Miss Spider!Miss Spider!"Luna yelled.

"What is it NOW Luna?Leave me,"Miss Spider said.

" ,but is a EMERGENCY!"Luna yelled.

"What happened?"Miss Spider asked.

"James wants to go after Mr. Centipede,"Luna said frantically.

"What?!Where did he go?!"Miss Spider asked now getting worried.

"He jumped into the freezing water!"Luna said.

Miss Spider stood up and started to walk over to the little group standing at the edge.

"Then I'm going after him too,"Miss Spider said.

"Why?"Luna asked.

"James needs someone to look after him,so I'm going with matter how many times Centipede will lie to us,he is still one of us,"Miss Spider said.

"Then I'm going too,"Luna said walking up to her.

"Why?"Miss Spider asked.

"Your going to need someone with knows what's down a team?"Luna asked.

"As a team,"Miss Spider said.

"Lets go,"Luna said.

Both of them ran over to the little group.

"But he's my friend,"James said.

"We have to do something,"Violet said.

"James and Violet are right,"everyone turned to Miss Spider,"Centipede is one of on my and Luna are going with you two,"

James,Violet and Luna climbed onto Miss Spider's back.

"You two better take good care of them,"Mrs. Ladybug said.

"This we can promise,"Miss Spider said.

Luna took some of Miss Spider's string and gave it to Mr. Grasshopper and the others.

"Stay by the line,"James said,"And when you feel two tugs pull us up,"

After everyone was ready,Miss Spider jumped off the peach with James,Violet and Luna on her back and they started to swim down to the wreckages of ships.


	9. Chapter 9

Centipede swam to the bottom of the freezing water until he reached a pirate looked around the ship trying to find what he was looking kicked a door that led into the Captain's quarters down and looked one thing he noticed was a man sitting at the desk in the could only think of one thing to say.

"A skellington?"he said.

Centipede tip-toed over to the desk and noticed he was holding took his cigar out and blew away the on the desk in the captain's hands was a compass.

"JACKPOT!"Centipede yelled,"A genuine compass!"

Centipede put his cigar back in his mouth and lifted the arm of the skeleton that was holding the creaked alittle.

"Sounds like you need a little oil captain,"Centipede said while taking the compass from the pirate,"Thank you sir!I'll be shoving off now,"

Centipede begin to head to the got what they needed to reach New York,but as he was leaving he noticed he stopped moving after looked behind and noticed his sespenders were wrapped around the hand of the skeleton looked up at him and quickly tried to escape.

"AHH!I SHOULD'VE WORN A BELT!"Centipede yelled.

As he was trying to run to the door,more pirates appeared.

"Holy...SHIPWRECK!"Centipede yelled as he flew back to the captain.

The captain grabbed Centipede and the compass and started to giggle knew he wasn't going to make it back to the this time,James,Luna,Violet and Miss Spider swam to the bottom of the freezing water to the pirate Spider tied her string to the pole connected to the crow's looked down and her jaw dropped at the sight before motioned for Violet,James and Miss Spider to come and they looked down at the sight,their jaws dropped and they all was tied to two wheels that the pirates were was being streched compass was lying on his chest and the captain of the pirates took it off his chest.

"Listen fellas.I got a long history of back problems and I don't need it to get any longer!"Centipede started to scream again as the pirates turned the wheels to sterch him out again.A loud crank could be heard as they turned the wheels.

"Hey that one felt pretty good,"Centipede laughed.

Luna's ears percked looked to her right and saw a huge,viking skeleton coming out of the had an looked up at the skeleton.

"It's Paul Bunyan!"Centipede laughed,"Coming to cut me some slack,"

The viking skeleton held up the ax and held it close to Centipede's stomach.

"Whoa!Hey pal!Your aiming a little low,"Centipede joked,but he then relized what he was going to do,"HE'S GOING TO CUT ME IN HALF!"

James and Violet,after hearing this jumped off the crow's nest.

"James!Violet!No!"Luna and Miss Spider tried to stop him,but were too late.

James kicked the viking skeleton and Violet tackled him and he fell off the rest of the pirates stood dumb-founded of what just jumped off the crow's nest and landed next to one of the two wheels that were holding started to chew on the rope hoping it would was hard as rock Spider then jumped down from the crow's nest.

"Hey sailors!"she pirates looked up at her,"Looking for some kicks?"

Miss Spider kicked two of the pirates holding one of the flew into a pirate that was after of the wheels unwinded themselves and Centipede was strech back to normal,but he fell into the cargo hold.

"Cut me loose!"he yelled from inside.

James and Violet ran to get the saw the pirate captain appear behind them and he started to run toward James and Violet,sword in hand and the compass in ran toward the skeleton and jumped the moment she saw James and opened her mouth and bit into the skeleton's arm holding the compass to make him drop didn't plan on what happened captain swinged his sword and it cut Luna's hurt let go of his arm and she looked at her was bleeding,but she wasn't hurt cut the bandage a bit,but she could still James and Violet were lifting the ax,they tugged too hard and it hit the pirate behind captain's head flew off and he dropped both his sword and the compass started to roll toward the edge of the started to rise out of the cargo hold thanks to the headless pirate captain.

"GET THE COMPASS!"Centipede yelled.

"I can't see it!"Violet yelled.

"Where is it?"James asked.

"There it is!"Luna yelled.

Miss Spider ran after the compass while James and Violet still tried to get Centipede down and while Luna was keeping the pirates away from grabbed the compass before it fell off the edge.

"I've got it!"she yelled to the others.

Luna and Violet turned to smile at her until they saw another skeleton was a sekimo were about to warn Miss Spider until she heard him yell "Ubutu!".She turned to him right when he was running to her with a blade in his hand.

"Look out!"Luna yelled.

"There's a skeleton after you!"Violet yelled.

Miss Spider dodged the blade,but he kicked her in mid started to turn around and around and it looked like she wasn't going to pirate ripped the arms off another and raised them grabbed the compass from Miss headless captain finally got his head,but Miss Spider ran into him and his head flew off AGAIN!His head knocked the compass out of the others hands and it flew until James caught it.

"Gotcha!"James said.

"You did it!"Violet said, running to him.

Suddenly,the parrot that has been sitting on the captain's shoulders flies over to James and took the compass from ,seeing all of this swinged down to the parrot on the rope that was holding him that he finally got out took the compass from the parrot.

"Polly want a SMACKER!"he yelled while he smacked the parrot into the wall.

Centipede swinged to the top of the crow's nest,waiting for the he was waiting for the others,he noticed a pirate running toward the others with a ax.

"Look out!"he yelled.

Miss Spider dodged it pushing James, Violet and Luna out of the way of the blade's kicked him which knocked his head finally started to climb the rope to get to the crow's was at the top of course waiting to help them pulled James,Luna,Violet up and he blushed when he helped Miss Spider up.

"I got a good one for ya,"Centipede said while tying the string back onto Miss Spider,"Why don't skeletons play music in church?"

The skeletons started to climb the rope to get to them before they took off.

"Because they got NO ORGANS!"Centipede laughed when he tugged twice on the string.

The pirate captain jumped with his sword aiming for looked down and saw the sword was about to stab Miss seeing this,he slammed his pinchers on the blade of the sword and flew off of Miss Spider's watched as Centipede flew down back onto the crow's nest and started to fight the pirates.

"NO!"they yelled.

The last thing they saw was Centipede being ganged up on by the they broke through the surface of the water,Mr. Grasshopper,Mrs. Ladybug and Earthworm pulled them up out of the freezing water.

"Oh thank goodness!"Mrs. Ladybug gasped,"You're alright!"

"What happened to Centipede?"Mr. Grasshopper asked.

Miss Spider held up the compass,"He found a compass for us,"

"And a ship load of pirates!"James added.

Everyone on the peach expect Violet, Luna and Miss Spider gasped.

"How many were there?"Earthworm asked.

"TONS!"Luna said.

"It was terrifying!"Violet said.

Miss Spider shoved the compass into Earthworm's mouth,"Hold this.I am going back!"

Miss Spider jumped back to the ice,"You be careful Miss Spider!"

As Miss Spider was about to jump back into the water,the water started to was coming 's hat flouted to the top of the Spider gasped and picked up the could feel tears rolling down her cheeks as she showed the hat to the rest of the group.

"Poor Centipede...,"Mr. Grasshopper said.

"He saved our lives down there,"James said.

"He can't be..." Violet said, tearing up and hugs Luna.

"We meant to bring him back alive,"Luna said,"Now look what has happened,"

Miss Spider looked at the held it close to was her last reminder of her ,water started to bubble again.A hat and sword appeared out of the gasped.

"Hey..is that..?"Luna whispered.

"Look out!"Mrs. Ladybug yelled,"Miss Spider!"

"Miss Spider!Run!"Violet yelled.

Miss Spider looked and she gasped at what she was about to run for it,but she then broke into a smile at who she has risen from the water,wearing the pirate gear.

"Centipede!"James yelled.

"He's alive!"Luna said.

"Yay!"Violet started cheering.

"How am I lookin',kid?"Centipede asked.

Miss Spider stared face to face with could tell she was took his hand that had the sword in it.

"Centipede,I don't know whether to kill you,"Centipede felt the sword against his throat and he closed his eyes,waiting for his blood to be spilt,but...,"Or...,"

Centipede could feel her soft,but very cold lips against his that a kiss?I think it turned a bright kiss melted his heart and it made him feel very fuzzy inside.

"Kiss you,"Miss Spider said.

Centipede knew he would get the girl one day.

"Aww..." Violet sighed, smiling and her purplish blue eyes sparkling.

Luna sighed and smiled at the sight before her,"Love is in the air,"

Earthworm looked over at Luna and Violet after James took the compass to hang it up,"How do you know?"

Luna chuckled,"I can just tell there is love between these two,"

"I noticed as well," Violet chuckled. "I knew they were meant to be,"

Mr. Grasshopper started to pull Miss Spider and Centipede back up to the and Mr. Grasshopper started to went on for a good few seconds until Earthworm stopped the conversation.

"That's enough chit-chat!I'm freezing!"Earthworm was wearing the pirate hat.

"Hello?The compass is ready!"James said.

"Mr. Centipede?"Mr. Grasshopper asked,"Would you please do us the honor of navagating us out of this icebox?"

"It would be my pleasure,"Centipede said.

"Yay!" Violet said, smiling.

As they were walking off,Mrs. Ladybug got a blanket for Luna and Miss Spider.

"I admire your bravery Miss Spider and Luna,"she said as she threw the blankets over both of them,"I really do,"

"Why..thank you Mrs. Ladybug,"Miss Spider said.

"I've never been admired for bravery before,"Luna said.

As they were walking back up to the top of the peach to meet the others, noticed blood drops on the looked ahead of her and noticed Luna's leg was bleeding.

"Luna?What happened to your leg?"Miss Spider asked.

Luna looked at her leg," .I just...bumped into something,"

Mrs. Ladybug looked at her leg,"Isn't that your hurt leg though deary?"

"Yes it is,but it's fine.I mean it,"Luna said.

"No it's not!"Miss Spider said,"How deep is it?"

Mrs. Ladybug looked and noticed that the cut was deeper than it was before,"It's deeper than what the knife gave her,"

"Okay!I'll tell you what happened!One of the pirates cut my leg while I was fighting him.I was protecting James and Violet,"Luna said, looking guilty.

"You did it to protect James and Violet?"Mrs. Ladybug asked while cleaning her leg.

Luna nodded,"I took the blade for them,"

Miss Spider and Mrs. Ladybug looked at each other and couldn't believe what they were hearing.

"Come on 't look so guilty,"Miss Spider said,"We're not 're proud of protected James and Violet,"

"You're...proud of me?"Luna asked.

"We all .We need to get you bandaged again,"Miss Spider said.

As they were walking up,Centipede and the others noticed Luna's hurt 's smile turned into a and Violet too went into the peach with the the peach,Glowworm shined some light onto Luna so Mrs. Ladybug could see her leg.

"Miss Spider,go make me a new bandge.A thicker one than the last one,"Mrs. Ladybug said.

Miss Spider nodded and started working on the Centipede saw Luna's cut leg and all the blood on her white fur all over her could feel himself wanting to cry.

"This..this is..this is my fault,"Centipede said covering his eyes.

Once Miss Spider was done with the bandge,she walked over to gave Mrs. Ladybug the bandge and she placed a hand on Centipede's shoulder.

"This isn't your fault Centipede,"she said,"It's nobodies took this blow for James and Violet,"

"What do you mean?"he asked.

"The pirate captain came at James and Violet with a attacked him and he cut her leg right where the knife cut her,but it cut even did it for James and Violet,"Miss Spider said.

"Centipede...,"Luna whispered,"Don't worry about me.I'll be cut won't hurt me,"

Centipede nodded.

Luna smiled,"You should go up top.I'll be alright,"

Centipede smiled and went back up Luna was getting bandged up and the others were stearing the peach back on course,they all were grateful for severel were grateful that Centipede found a compass,that Luna took that sword cut to protect James and Violet and that they were going to make it to New soon as Luna was bandged up,she returned to the top to sit with the others.

"I'm looking forward to a hopping good time in the big apple Mr. Centipede,"Mr. Grasshopper said.

"You said it Mr. Grasshopper,"Centipede said.


	10. Chapter 10

Everyone took turns steering the one would stay up for an hour or so and trade places with teamed up with Centipede for the night watch,but she forgot one both get tired night,Luna and Centipede were steering the peach,James and Violet were out with them,but they were looking at the map while thinking to themselves and the rest of the crew were inside the peach and Luna would talk about the trip or old childhood memories while they were steering the peach.

"Oh boy,what I wouldn't do for a cup of coffee,"Centipede yawned,"Luna?Are you still awake?"

Luna,who was half awake looked over at him,"Do you think I am?"

Centipede started to shake his head and slap himself silly to stay awake,"Cup of joe,"

"I just need...,"Luna yawned,"A bucket of cold water dumped on would work,"

"Not on me it won't,"Centipede said.

Mr. Grasshopper came up above with a blanket and a chair made from a cardboard standie.

"I say,old sport,came to relieve you of your duties,"Mr. Grasshopper said.

"I said I'd stear the peach,"Centipede yawned,"Have to stear the peach,"

Mr. Grasshopper set the chair down and helped Centipede into the chair.

"Can't quit...now,"Centipede yawned once more.

"Good show,old boy,"Mr. Grasshopper said throwing the blanket over Centipede.

"Come Luna.I'll take over from here,"Mr. Grasshopper said.

Luna streched out her legs and let out a long yawn and walked over to where Centipede was set up.

"Thanks Mr. Grasshopper,"Centipede yawned.

" Mr. Grasshopper,"Luna said curling up next to the chair Centipede was sitting in.

Violet yawns and walks up to Luna and curls up near her to sleep as well.

Mr. Grasshopper noticed that Luna and Violet didn't have a started to get they even cold?

"You town don't need a blanket?"Mr. Grasshopper asked.

"No,"Luna answered,"You think I'm going to freeze?Not with all of this fur,"

"I have a lot of fur too,"Violet said. "And plus curling up to Luna warms me up,"

"But in that wasteland you were both shivery,"Mr. Grasshopper said.

"Because I'm not use to that kind of 't you worry about me.I'm fine,"Luna said.

"It's 's not like we're ever gonna get cold like that again,"Violet said.

"Get some sleep,"Mr. Grasshopper said,"We may be in New York by morning,"

"Okay,"Luna yawned.

Mr. Grasshopper got out his violen and started to play a little song on awoke with a start and tried to go back to sleep,but he couldn' tossed and turned until he finally gave up.

"I can't get any sleep,"he said.

Luna awoke,"How come Centipede?"

" on old need your 're almost to New York and you need your rest for your first impression,"Mr. Grasshopper said.

"I know,but...,"Centipede said,"I still feel guilty for what I have done I can't get any sleep,"

"Well...,I may have something that can help you sleep,"Luna said.

"Yeah?Like what,a sleeping pill?"Centipede joked.

"No,"Luna laughed,"A lullabye,"

"A lullabye?I haven't had one of those singed to me since I was ten,"Centipede said.

"You had a lullabye sang to you when you were ten?"Mr. Grasshopper asked.

Centipede looked back and forth between Luna and Mr. Grasshopper's shocked faces.

"And younger!"Centipede said.

"Back before I had owners, my mom used to sing a lullabye to me," Violet said, a look of sadness crossed her face but it went away quickly.

"Well,my parents use to sing one to me and it always gave me such sweet dreams,"Luna said smiling,remembering how well her mother would sing it.

"Really?Well,let us hear it Luna,"Mr. Grasshopper said,"Maybe it will help Centipede get some sleep,"

"I'd like to hear it too" Violet said, smiling.

Luna gave Violet a smile and then looked at Mr. Grasshopper,"Well,I'm going to need some help from you, ,"Luna said.

"And how is that so?"Mr. Grasshopper asked.

"Can you play a sad tune on the violin please?"Luna asked.

"Of course I can,"Mr. Grasshopper said getting his violin ready.

Luna then became has been years since she had this lullabye sang to her.

"I...hope I remember how this goes,"Luna thought,"I should remember,"

"Okay,how does it go?"Mr. Grasshopper asked.

"How does it go?"Luna asked confussed.

" you maybe hum a few bars so I can get it,"Mr. Grasshopper said.

The memory of the lullabye came back to Luna's mind and she hummed the first few bars and played it on his violin.

"Like that?"Mr. Grasshopper asked.

"Yes,"Luna nodded.

Mr. Grasshopper played it again on his violin to make sure he got it right.

"Okay I'm ready,"he said,"Go ahead Luna,"

Luna took a deep breath and released it,"Okay,"

"You better hope this work,"Centipede said pointing at her.

"It me.I was always out right at the end of the song,"Luna said.

Mr. Grasshopper started to play his violin and Luna started to sing.

Up where the stars are shining bright  
Up where the moon is big and white  
You,my dear child will fly up to  
And howl at the moon till morning dew  
Howl,my baby,howl  
Howl,my child,howl  
Howl till the heavens can hear you sing  
Howl till no one can hear a bell ding  
When the moonlight shines down on you  
The stars will sparkle on the morning dew  
In this world full of pain and sorrow  
Your howl will bring joy tomarrow

Mr. Grasshopper ended the song and the sound of Centipede snoring could be fell asleep after she sang it too.

"Did it work?"Mr. Grasshopper asked.

" 's out,"Luna yawned,"So is I feel a little tired myself,"

"That's a beautiful lullaby,"Mr. Grasshopper said.

"Thank you,"Luna said,"It's been in my mother's family for generation after used to sing it to me and my brothers to help us go to sleep,"

"It's very beautiful,"Mr. Grasshopper said.

"Thank you,"Luna said once more before yawning,"Good night Mr. Grasshopper,"

"Good night Luna,"Mr. Grasshopper said.

Luna closed her eyes and started to dream of what New York would be like while listening to the sound of Mr. Grasshopper's violin.


	11. Chapter 11

The sound of Luna's lullaby startled James for a moment and when it was over,he went back to look at the map,but was thinking about the beautiful lullaby he just then heard a was very quiet,but then it got decided to check it traveled to the top of the peach where he saw Centipede,Violet and Luna fast asleep and Mr. Grasshopper playing his recognized the song he was playing.

"That music!"James said.

Mr. Grasshopper was startled for a calmed down when he saw James standing there.

"Oh sir James!Did...did I disturb you?"Mr. Grasshopper remained silent,"So sorry.I'll...I'll put this away,"

James stopped him,"No no.I like it!I used to hear it at my aunt's house before I went to sleep,"

Mr. Grasshopper smiled,"You're pretty smart young James,"

James turned to Violet, Luna and Centipede,who were too busy sleeping to listen in to the conversation.

"Centipede has had a rough day,hasn't he?"James asked.

"He has you, Miss Spider, Violet and Luna from those had to take all his anger out on them,"Mr. Grasshopper laughed.

"Yeah...,"James said frowning.

"Is something wrong James?"Mr. Grasshopper asked noticing his frown.

"It's just...Luna was telling me last night that she thought New York wouldn't expect her for what she really is,"James said.

Luna hearing this opened one of her gold colored eyes and listen to the conversation.

"Why would she say that James?"Mr. Grasshopper asked.

"She told me how her brothers died and she said nobody really liked thought she wouldn't be excepted into New York like the others,"James said.

"Well,New York will love her 'll love us all,"Mr. Grasshopper said.

"You really think so Mr. Grasshopper?"James asked smiled too.

"I know so James,"Mr. Grasshopper said,"Wolves are real could use somebody like her in New York City,"

Luna,feeling happy with what she was hearing closed her eye and went back to sleep.

"That is true,"James said.

"And anyways,you'll need someone to look after you while we can't,"Mr. Grasshopper added.

"Yeah.I like that,"James said,"So that was you wasn't it?Playing that music or do all grasshoppers play music?"

"All grasshoppers...try,"Mr. Grasshopper replied,"I'm sure you've heard this,"

Mr. Grasshopper started to rub his legs together and it made a cricket nodded when hearing the heard it before.

"Ghastly,isn't it?Cricket stuff,"Mr. Grasshopper said,"Music should be the voice of the soul,"

"What does that mean?"James asked.

"It means that when I'm happy,my music sounds like this,"Mr. Grasshopper started to play his violin in a happy tune which made James and Centipede smile,"When I'm sad,it's like this,"

He then started to play a sad tune on his opened both of her eyes and watched the woke up and watched them as started to think of something from the past about his parents.

"When I was sad,I used to climb in bed with my mom and dad,"James could feel a tear roll down his wimped it away,"But that was a long time ago,"

Mr. Grasshopper noticed his tears and placed a hand on his shoulder,"I'm sure they'd be very proud of you James.I know we are,"

Mr. Grasshopper started to play his violin in a happy inside the peach awoke to the sound of happy and Violet stood up and watched,but they didn't noticed it.

"Take a little look at where we are,"Mr. Grasshopper sang,"We've come very,very far together,"

Luna and Violet woke Centipede,who saw the singing grasshopper and the three of them joined in the song.

"And if I might say so,"Mr. Grasshopper said.

"And if we might say so too,"Luna,Violet and Centipede both sang.

"We wouldn't have got anywhere if it weren't for you boy,"all four of them sang.

James pointed to . Ladybug then came up.

"Love is the sweetest thing,"she then came up.

"Love never comes just when you think it will,"he last up,was Miss Spider.

"Love is the way we feel for you,"she sang.

"We're family!"Mr. Grasshopper said.

"We're family!"Both Centipede and Mr. Grasshopper sang.

Everyone then joined in,"We're family!"

"All of us,"Luna and Violet sang.

"And you,"Mr. Grasshopper added.

"Think of where we'd be if we were on our own,"Centipede sang.

"We'd be dead!"Earthworm yelled.

"You're what holds us all together,"Mrs. Ladybug said.

"I am?"James asked.

"And if I might say so,"Centipede sang.

"And if we might say so too,"Luna,Violet,Mr. Grasshopper and Mrs. Ladybug sang together.

"We never could love anyone as much as...,"Mr. Grasshopper said.

"We love you!"everyone said together.

Glowworm then decided to come up,"Love...!"

"Is the strangest thing,"Centipede and Miss Spider sang.

"LOVE...!"Glowworm repeated.

"Does exactly what it wants to do,"Mr. Grasshopper and Mrs. Ladybug sang.

"LOVE...!"Gloworm said once more while Centipede and Mr. Grasshopper picked her up out of the peach.

"Boy,ya know it's true,"Centipede said.

"We're family!We're family!We're family!"they all said together.

"Me,"Mr. Grasshopper sang.

"Me,"Centipede sang

"Me,"Earthworm sang.

"Me," sang

"Me,"Glowworm sang.

"Me,"Luna sang.

"Me,"Violet sang.

"And you,"they pointed toward James.

"Ashes to ashes and dust to dust,"Miss Spider sang.

"Without you,there be no us,"everyone sang together as Mr. Grasshopper picked James up and placed him on the stem.

"Love is the sweetest does exactly what it wants to is the way we feel for you,"they all sang together,"We're family!We're family!"

"We're family!"James sang,"Me,"

"And,"everyone sang together while helping James down,"You!"

Centipede grabbed Miss Spider's hand and they started to slow dance on the turned each other and when they were finished,Centipede removed his hat and kissed her giggled to 's eyes started to sparkle and she smiled when she saw that.

"We'll always be together,won't we?"James asked his friends.

Centipede put his hat on James's head,"Kid,your stuck with us for life,"

Everyone smiled at James who too was ,everyone on top of the peach heard a low rumble and they all looked over the side of the peach and were shocked at what they saw.


	12. Chapter 12

Everyone on top of the peach leaned in to look over the side of the clouds started to part and the sight before them made them burst into tears and saw the Empire State building and the rest of the beautiful New York City.

"Look everybody!"James said,"We made it!"

"We did?"Centipede asked.

"New York City,"Miss Spider gasped.

"Breathtaking,"Mr. Grasshopper said.

"Stunning!"Luna barked.

"Beautiful!"Violet said.

"Glorious!"Mrs. Ladybug said.

"Look at the park!"James said pointing.

"It's fabulous!"Centipede said.

"Absolutly!"Violet said.

"We have made it!"Miss Spider yelled hugging Mrs. Ladybug,Luna and Violet.

She,Violet and Mrs. Ladybug started to cry tears of 's tail started to wag.

"What a wonderful sight!"Mrs. Ladybug said through tears.

"I love it!"Violet said, her bluish purple eyes sparkling.

Glowworm pointed to the tall statue of a lady with a torch,"There's Lady Liberty!"

"The first thing all new comers of New York see before they dock,"Luna said.

Earthworm sniffed the air,"I can almost smell the lovely dirt,"

"Is it not beautiful?" Miss Spider said wiping tears away from her eyes.

James took a deep breath when he saw the Empire State was as tall as he had pictured it to look couldn't wait to get to the top.

"The Empire State Building!"James said.

Centipede quickly became jumped up and kicked his heels together.

"SEE THOSE LIGHTS!"he yelled grabbing Mr. Grasshopper by the arm and turning him around.

Miss Spider and the others started to even found herself laughing.

"WA-HOO!YIPEE!Atta boy,Jimmy!"Centipede yelled.

"Good show James!The city awaits us!"Mr. Grasshopper said.

"Thank you so much, James!I finally found a happy home!"Violet said.

"I can't wait to get down there to that city and howl at the moon to my heart's content!"Luna said.

Miss Spider then came over and took Centipede's hat off of James's head and gave it back to Centipede.

"Now remember James,"she said fixing his tie and shirt,"First impression is very important,"

Suddenly,Luna became looked toward the south in the other direction behind turned to where she was facing.

"What's botheren ya Luna?"he asked.

"Shhh,"Luna said,"Something's not right,"

"What do you mean?"Centipede asked still trying to find what she was looking for.

"Something's about to happen.I can sense it,"Luna said sniffing the air.

Violet looks at her.

"What do you mean?"Violet asked. "What would happen?"

Suddenly the wind started to pick up and storm clouds started to dug her claws into the peach to keep her from else looked toward Luna's all started to walk in her got a blanket slammed in his face,James ran to the stem to move the peach away from the wind and the others tried to fight the wind and get to James was moving the stem,the wind blew the compass off of the stem.

"Oh no!"James yelled trying to grab it.

"The compass!"Violet yelled.

He was too fell down to the city and out of sight before the storm clouds covered the city.

Mr. Grasshopper gasped,"We'll be blown off course!"

James couldn't fight against the wind and he almost fell off the peach,but luckly Luna caught him by the shirt before he fell and pulled him back up.

"Hold on, James!"she held on tightly to her fur while she walked him back to Centipede and Mr. Grasshopper.

Centipede finally managed to get the blanket off of his head and relized that the compass was gone.

"We'll wind up in JERSEY!"he yelled.

Lighting started to turned to a huge storm cloud that was heading their let out a growl.

"What is it Luna?"Mr. Grasshopper asked.

"That's NO ordinary storm cloud!"she yelled.

James looked up and saw what she saw two yellow eyes come into view and the body of a rhino appeared.

"Could it be?"Mr. Grasshopper asked Centipede.

Centipede then gasped," couldn't be...,"

"It seriously can't be..." Violet gasped.

"But it is...,"Luna said.

The rhino let out a roar.

"It's the rhino!"James yelled.

Even more lighting quickly became nervous.

"Oh James!"Mrs. Ladybug yelled,"Do something!"

The rhino started to fly towards looked around and spotted the got an would face what he feared the most to save his turned back to Luna and whispered in her ear.

"Get the others out of here Luna,"he whispered,"I got a plan,"

"But...what about you?Aren't you coming?"Luna asked getting nervous.

James let go of her fur and without another word he turned to the others.

"Everyone climb up into the rigging!"he yelled,"Hurry!"

Luna watched as everyone climbed up to the had alreday started to fall so it was hard to . Grasshopper carrying Earthworm and Centipede carrying Gloworm.(In order to see this part,go get the blue-ray or DVD and look to the bottom of your screen right when they are climbing up and when you see Glowworm pause it and look 'll see Centipede.)

"James...,"she whispered.

James nodded toward didn't argue with him or picked him up and threw him to .She grabbed Violet, jumped up and grabbed one of the Spider then relized what was going on.

"James!"she yelled to him,"Are you not coming with us?"

James yelled back up to her,"No!"

Luna almost jumped back down when she saw where he ran off ran to the fence bridge and stood where the rhino was headed.

"It got my mom and dad!"James yelled,"It won't get my friends!"

"What is her doing?!"Violet asked.

"He's out of his mind!"Luna yelled.

James then stared at the coming rhino and yelled,"Come out and show your face,you stupid beast!"

The rhino roared again and came out of the storm clouds he was hiding flashed out of his horn and his eyes were a bright yellow which seemed to stair right at gasped at the beast and watched as more lighting flashed from it's horn.

"Good God Almighty!"Mr. Grasshopper said when he saw the beast.

"James!Don't do this!"Luna yelled.

The beast started coming at a faster then yelled something to James.

"Remember what you parents said James!"James looked up at him,"Try looking at it another way!"

James hid his eyes from the terrible monster that was coming to then thought of something to say.

"You're not even a REAL rhino!"the rhino growled,"You're just a lot of smoke and noise!"

The rhino stopped and stared at bit her was it going to do?They will soon find out.

James then yelled back at it,"I'm not afraid of you!"

That did rhino then came charging out of the clouds and into full came at an even faster let go of her string,but Centipede grabbed her and Violet with two of his hands..Luna grabbed another string,grabbed Violet and watched as the beast came even closer at the fast pace toward was nothing she could do to stop it from coming.

"I'm not afraid of YOU!"James yelled again.

The rhino then shot some lighting out of it's horn and it hit the fence fence came out of the peach adn started to fly was too late to get off of then fell into the peach while the fence cut the strings off the stem and he watched as his friends flew away from holding on to the strings attached to the seagulls gasped as they watched their beloved James fall down to the clouds below.

"JAMES!"they all yelled.

They suddenly heard a loud turned Miss Spider's head away from the sight and she started to cry on his then removed his . Grasshopper lowered his head and Earthworm did the . Ladybug started to cry and so did hugged Luna and started to ,with her mouth opened could feel herself wanting to let the tears run down her face and she let out a loud she did,she started to blame herself for his didn't do anything to stop the was all her fault.

"James...,"she whispered through the tears.


	13. Chapter 13

Everyone remained silent for an hour or one spoke,no one said a was all silent until Centipede broke the silence.

"What now?"he asked.

Mr. Grasshopper thought for a moment and spoke up,"Maybe we should go our seprate ways and hope for the best to find a better place,"

"But where would we go?"Mrs. Ladybug asked.

"Where ever we like!"Mr. Grasshopper said,"James is gone and I believe without him there to stick up for us,we're better off somewhere else then here in New York,"

Miss Spider started to cry again on Centipede's patted her on the back.

"There there angel fangs,"he said.

"My life is ruined,"Violet said, about to cry again and hugged Luna.

Luna,who was still blaiming herself for what happened tensed up eyes grew wide as she listened all around was calling to listened closely and or something was telling her eyes grew even wider when the message came clear.

"James is alive...,"she said.

Everyone turned to her.

"What was that Luna?"Mr. Grasshopper asked.

"James isn't dead...,"Luna said.

"HOW?!He fell to his death!He fell into the ocean!"Earthworm yelled.

"He didn' 's alive.I can feel in my heart,"she said turning to them.

"Luna,he's all saw him fall to the city below,"Miss Spider said drying her eyes.

"But he's alive.I sure of is telling me to go and search for him,"Luna said,"Who will go with me?"

Everyone looked around them at the didn't 's jaw dropped.

"I can't believe this,"she said,"You all knew that James wanted you to live happily right?Do you still want to keep that promise?"

"But...he's gone and without him with us...the people of New York will just see us as what we are,"Centipede said," , scary, disgusting bugs,"

"That's not true,"Luna shouted.

She was inturupted by a low rumbling looked down and saw the storm clouds disappearing and New York smiled,but it quickly on the other hand was still looked at her, started to believe her and smiled too.

"Lets go!We'll find him!"Luna said.

No one moved.

"Luna,James is 's dead!END OF STORY!"Centipede said.

"Then...do you still want to keep James alive?"she said.

"I don't understand what your trying to say my dear,"Mr. Grasshopper said.

"WHAT?!"Glowworm yelled.

"The dream,"Luna said,"The dream James shared with dream we all had in common,"

Everyone remembered that dream,but nobody wanted to think about with James gone and everyone having no where to go.

"Come on wanted us to have a happy life in New York,right?"Luna asked,"Do you guys still want to keep that dream?"

No one answered waited for a reply and since no one answered,she continued.

"Come do you say?"Luna held out her paw,"If you want to go with me to New York to live our new lives,put your hand on top of my not,then you can go somewhere else,"

Nobody came foreword except put her paw on Luna's paw.

"Ok Luna,"Violet said.

Miss Spider was the next to move her seagulls to turned to the others.

"I don't know about you,but I have to agree with you,"she said placing her hand on top of Luna paw,"I'd rather keep James's dream then go somewhere else,"

Mr. Grasshopper then came over,"Well,the boy did bring us a jolly good far so...I'm in too,"

Earthworm,who was still on Mr. Grasshopper's back placed his tail on Luna's paw,"Well,as long as there's underground tunnels.I'm in as well,"

Mrs. Ladybug then came placed her hand on Luna's paw.

"I want James's memory to live on with us.I'm going too,"

Glowworm didn't know at all was going on,but she came over anyway and placed her hand on Luna's paw.

"I don't know what all you guys are talking about,but I'll go as well,"she said.

Luna looked over at Centipede,who still never came still didn't believe James was grew like a brother to him and like a son to him as couldn't think of anything to just turned away.

"Centipede?"he turned back to Luna,"Are you in or out?"

He turned away from Spider flew back up to him and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Centipede,"she turned to face her,"James would of wanted you to go with us,"

Centipede and Miss Spider came back down and he placed a hand on Luna's paw.

"I'll do it,"he said smiling,"For James,"

"For James,"everyone repeated.

Luna let go of some of her seagulls,"Okay.I'm going to go ahead first and I'll take Violet with me and then when you hear me howl,you all may come down,"

Everyone agreed and with that,Luna let go of her seagulls and everyone watched as she and Violet flew down to the city below.

"Good luck Luna and Violet,"Mr. Grasshopper whispered.

As Luna and Violet flew down to the city below Luna started to talk to her ansecsters.

"My dearest ansecsters,"she said,"I know you have watched over me well,but I have favor to ask of you.I need you to look after where he is and watch over him,"

She then had something to ask for her brothers.

"Fang,Silver,Bullit and Demon my dear brothers,I beg of me to him,"she said closing her eyes and hoping her favor was recieved.

Violet then started thinking to herself.

"I already lost a lot,"she thought to herself,"My parents,my owners and I don't know where my sister is .Please take us to James,"

Luna then felt the wind blow her and Violet off the course they were on and onto a different in New York however,James was alive and he was trying to protect the peach from his aunts who managed to find he said he wasn't returning with them,they started to get angry.

"How dare you speak to us this way,"Aunt Spiker said.

She and Sponge grabbed two axes behind them and charged toward climbed to the top of the truck he was standing on to stay out of the way of the ,there was a loud CRASH!Everyone looked up to the top of the peach and and Violet stood up,Luna shaking off the pain she was feeling in her hurt leg from landing real hard on the peach.

"Well,that used to be easy,"she said.

Everyone pointed up to the top of the peach.

"It's a wolf!"some yelled.

"It's a wolf!There!With a small cat!"others yelled.

Luna blinked a few times at the crowd before was the entire city of New York standing there staring at her and the looked at them and she was shocked.

"Wow,"she gasped,"What a crowd,"

"What happened here?"Violet asked.

James looked up and smiled when he saw his furry friends standing on the peach,alive and well.

"Luna!Violet!"he yelled.

Luna and Violet looked down and smiled when they saw their human jumped down to him.

"James!"they yelled.

James was started laughing and Luna and Violet did as well.

"I knew you come for me,"James said.

"Do you think I would just leave you here?"Luna laughed.

"We would never do that,"Violet giggled. "We believe in you always and forever!"

James laughed again,"I can't believe it!"

Spiker and Sponge's jaws couldn't believe what they were reconized the wolf and cat that James was talking to.

"It's a wolf!"Sponge yelled.

"It's that wolf that we caught digging out of the garbage that day,"Spiker said.

"That stupid thing is still alive?"Sponge asked.

"And that cat is here too?"Spiker asked.

Luna and Violet were shocked when she saw James's 's fears returned to her mind,but she ignored had to protect James until she called for was scared at first but she knew that Luna would protect her and James.

"Spiker and Sponge?!"Violet gasped

"James!"Luna yelled,"What are they doing here?"

James became scared again,"I don't know!"

Spiker reached into the pocket of one of the police officers and pulled out his aimed it at both of she pulled the trigger,Luna jumped at them and held onto the gasped.

"Luna!"James and Violet yelled,but they had no time to finish.

Luna turned to them,"Go!NOW!"

James and Violet ran a little further up the car and stopped when they ran out of let go of the gun and jumped to where James and Violet waved her tail at them.

"Bet you can't get me,"she teased.

"Yeah!"Violet teased.

Spiker was shocked,"They can talk!"

"Kill them!"Sponge yelled.

Luna jumped to the top of the peach and Violet followed aimed the gun at let go of Violet.

"Run back to James, Violet!"Luna said.

"But Luna..."Violet was about to say.

"Just go!Please!I'll be ok!"Luna said.

Violet ran up to turned to Spider and pulled the trigger.

"Luna!"James yelled.

"No!"Violet yelled.

The gun went off and smoke went everywhere in Spiker's and Violet had their eyes the smoke cleared,Spiker broke into a amd Violet uncovered their eyes and looked wasn't on top of the could feel himself wanting to was about to cry as was in the crowd gasped.

"That's one down,"Sponge said.

"Any other tricks?"Spiker asked looking at James and Violet,"Then lets go,"

Suddenly,a howl could be looked up to the top of the appeared at the top,howling to the moon and stars smiled when he saw his friend started to cheer when she saw Luna perfectly looked down at them after her second howl and winked at knew why she howled but James didn't get it until she looked up again and heard a familiar voice.

"James!"the voice said,"Up here!"

James looked up and saw a bright light.

"Hello!We're here!"another familiar voice said.

"Hey buddy!"another familiar voice called.

James smiled when he saw who it was.

"What are they?!"Spiker asked getting scared.

"Young James!"Glowworm yelled.

Centipede took off his hat and started waving it,"HEY JIMMY!"

Spiker gasped,"BUGS!It called bugs!

Centipede called to Luna,Violet and James,"You need a little help down there?!"

Sponge gasped and held up her was scared at how HUGE the bugs were.

"GIANT BUGS!"she screamed.

Centipede noticed them of course,"HEY YOU OLD BIDDIES!"

They started to ask people to help them,but everyone was too interested by the giant bugs.

"Woo-hee!Here we are,dear!"Mrs. Ladybug yelled.

"Hello,James!"Earthworm yelled.

"I told you they were real!"James said to the crowd.

"Hello old boy,"Mr. Grasshopper said.

"Requesting clearance to land!"Miss Spider yelled.

Everyone landed on top of the peach next to Luna letting the seagulls go of aunts were so frighted they could barely speak.

"But..how..?"Spiker started to say.

Luna interrupted though,"You see Spiker and Sponge,if you messed with our dear James,then you messed with every single one of us,"

They quickly became more then heard a light bulb go off in his turned to Miss Spider.

"Miss Spider!"she looked down at him,"Throw me a string!"

She did exactly pulled out some string and threw it to caught it and threw it around his looked back up to the group.

"Okay!Pull them up!"he yelled up to them.

They started to pull the aunts off the ground and up to jumped down to where James and Violet were at.

"Mind if I watch?"she asked.

"Of course you can Luna,"James said.

"Yes because this is gonna get entertaining,"Violet said, smiling.

Once the aunts were up to the bugs,James gave the next command.

"Spin them around!"he yelled.

Mr. Grasshopper,being the closest to the aunts started to kick them with his hind started to spin and while they were,they were screaming.

"Wrap them tightly!"James yelled.

Miss Spider threw string at they were spinning,the string got caught around them and started to wrap around wigs flew off while they were spinning.

"Tighter!Tighter!"James yelled.

Mr. Grasshoppper stopped spinning them around and was done wrapping them in were completely covered in spider string.

"Well I'll be...,"a police officer said,"The kid was telling the truth,"

James,Violet and Luna smiled after hearing police officer turned to the driver of the giant crane that was used to get the peach off the empire state building.

"Get those two creeps out of here!"he yelled.

The driver nodded and started the drove them away from the peach and were out of everyone's was laughing of course and while they were,James started to climb a ladder that led to the top of the peach,but he stopped halfway and turned to face the crowd of people.

"Everyone!"he yelled to the crowd,"These are my friends!The ones I've been telling you about! Mr. Centipede!Old Green Grasshopper!Earthworm!Mrs. Ladybug!Miss Spider!Violet!And the Glowworm!"

James then stopped when he relized that everyone wasn't looked was here,but was Luna?He looked around for Luna and saw her behind the crowd of people walking away from turned around and looked back at the family she loved.

"Thank you my brothers,"she whispered.

She started to walk away again,but she stopped when she heard her names.

"Oh!And lets also thank my friend,Luna,"James said,"Who saved my life our whole trip here,"

Luna turned to him and saw his hand motion for her to come back to him.

"Come on Luna,"he whispered.

She started back to the peach and the whole crowd turned to her and made a pathway for her to walk clapped and cheered for could feel tears form in her jumped up to James and sat next to him and stared at all the faces in the crowd.

"Luna,you protected me from so many things on this crazy,but very adventurous saved me from pirates,the rhino and my aunts,"

Luna smiled,"But James,you saved us,"

"I didn't do made my family come down and save me,"James said.

"But you started a dream that became reality,"Luna said,"Look around you 're free from your 're saved thanks to you,"

James knelt down to her height and wrapped his arms around blinked a few times and placed a paw on his broke the hug and stared at her eye to eye.

"I don't know what that was you gave me,but it felt great,"she said. "It's something Violet has been giving me a lot, but I still don't know what it is,"

"It's called a hug,"James said,"It's what family members and friends do when their happy,"

"That's why I did it to you a lot," Violet said,"You like a big sister to me"

Luna smiled at them both and asked James,"Then I'm your friend?"

"Your more than a friend part of my family,"James said.

A boy approached the two and yelled up to them.

"Can we eat some of your peach?"he asked.

By this time,Centipede came down the ladder.

"It won't keep forever,"he told James.

James looked back at the boy and his friends,"Go ahead,"

Everyone cheered and ran to the grabbed as much as they could eat and ate it boy called up to James.

"Hey!What's your name?"he asked.

James looked down at him,"It's James!"

They ate that peach all the way down to the pit and set it up in Central Park as a permanent James Henry Trotter who was the sad and loneliest little boy you could imagine now had a loving new family and all the friends in the since James's visitors begged him again and again to hear the story of his adventure with the giant peach,he wished for a way to share it with that is exactly what you have just what became of Luna you may now found a place she could call home.A family who loved her for who she life in New York went along accepted her for who she really was always seen walking with James to and from school,going on picnics with the family and playing fetch with seems as if she gave up her life of being a loner wolf and joined in with what she called her were times she was upset that her brothers weren't there to see her grown and with people who cared about never forgot her adventure on the giant peach,the inhabits and the young boy who made a dream she thought would never come true become about used to live with her parents and sister but then her parents were gone and her sister ran away as soon as her parents were gone and Violet was got owners but one day they left and never came now has James, Luna and everyone else and is now finally has a a family who cares about her.A family who doesn't leave sometimes worries about being lonely again because it happened to her she has a family now and she'll have this family forever.


End file.
